


Just Because

by transgrelle (cuteashale)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle
Summary: It’s been six hours and two minutes since Matt has left his room.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas & Near | Nate River
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyrburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrburn/gifts).

> i swear i'm not becoming a death note writer. i wrote this literally 4 years ago and never posted it but since i just posted that other dn fic i thought, well. might as well. also this is another fic for my bestie

It’s been six hours and two minutes since Matt has left his room. Near takes note of when all of the children rise with specific attention on Matt and Mello. Mello didn’t sleep last night but he arrived at breakfast as usual. Matt did sleep, yet he was late to breakfast and returned quickly to his room after eating.

  
  


Near needs more information. He has tried to ask around but none of the other children speak much to him and Mello only scoffed in his face. Roger seemed pleased, but why Near doesn’t understand. He decides to go investigate on his own.

  
  


Knocking on Matt’s door reveals nothing. There is no answer save for the quiet clicking of Matt’s lock as though he’s worried Near will burst in without his permission. He won’t.

  
  


Uncharacteristically perturbed by the day’s events, Near goes to his own room and shuts the door. His toys calm the confusion in his head, silencing his thoughts to a low hum that he can comfortably ignore. A battleship takes out a small action figure aboard a boat as Near curls into a ball to play.

  
  


One hour and forty-two minutes later (total seven hours and forty-four minutes) someone knocks on his door. The tower he’s building sways but doesn’t fall as he places a block high on top.

  
  


“Yes,” he calls, and the door opens a crack. Matt peers around it, goggles loose around his neck and one hand behind his back. Near squints and turns from his tower. “Matt.”

  
  


“Hey, uh… Sorry about earlier. I was working on something and I didn’t wanna ruin the surprise.” He does look sheepish and as he comes inside it becomes clear that there is something in his left hand that he doesn’t want Near to see.

  
  


“Surprise,” Near echoes. “Why?”

  
  


“Uhm, just ‘cause.” Matt’s free hand fidgets with his goggles as he steps closer and suddenly thrusts out the hand he was hiding. Clutched in his fist is a small silver robot with blue eyes and what look to be working joints. Near’s eyes light up and he reaches for the toy, taking it carefully and turning it over in his hands.

  
  


He sinks to the ground still holding it and immediately walks it toward his other toys to play. It fits perfectly in his hand, scuffed metal still warm from Matt’s palm.

  
  


“Do you like it?” Matt asks, sitting cross-legged beside Near’s tower. Near nods quickly, marveling at this sudden gift. “Oh, good. Cool. Can I play with you?” Near nods again and hands Matt a second robot. “Nice. Robot fight?”

  
  


Near shakes his head. “They’re friends,” he murmurs, walking his robot closer. He tilts it and its metal face touches the other robot’s briefly. “Like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love kudos more than near loves toys.


End file.
